Midsummer Swirl
|gaia_cash = 149}} Description The battle begins... Sol, the lord of summer, is threatening the beach and everyone's awesome summer with a devastating heat wave! Choose whether you'll help Kanoko, a local ice cream vendor, defeat Sol and his fiery gang, or whether you'll join Sol in wreaking sweaty havoc! Stages Help Kanoko! * Midsummer Swirl Round 1 vs Inari * Midsummer Swirl Failed... Inari Wins * Midsummer Swirl Victory! Defeated Inari * Midsummer Swirl Round 1 vs Junk * Midsummer Swirl Failed... Junk Wins * Midsummer Swirl Victory! Defeated Junk * Midsummer Swirl Round 2 vs Ash * Midsummer Swirl Victory! Defeated Ash * Midsummer Swirl Round 2 vs Radio Jack * Midsummer Swirl Failed... Radio Wins * Midsummer Swirl Victory! Defeated Radio * Midsummer Swirl Round 3 vs Grutak * Midsummer Swirl Failed... Grutak Wins * Midsummer Swirl Victory! Defeated Grutak * Midsummer Swirl Final Round vs Sol * Midsummer Swirl Failed... Sol Wins * Midsummer Swirl Kanoko's Ultimate Victory! Help Sol! * Midsummer Swirl Round 1 vs Atomic Pop * Midsummer Swirl Victory! Defeated Atomic * Midsummer Swirl Round 1 vs Mr. Fudge * Midsummer Swirl Failed... Fudge Wins * Midsummer Swirl Victory! Defeated Fudge * Midsummer Swirl Round 2 vs Helado * Midsummer Swirl Failed... Helado Wins * Midsummer Swirl Victory! Defeated Helado * Midsummer Swirl Round 2 vs The Mochi Gang * Midsummer Swirl Failed... Mochi Wins * Midsummer Swirl Victory! Defeated Mochi * Midsummer Swirl Round 3 vs Le Parfait * Midsummer Swirl Failed... Le Parfait Wins * Midsummer Swirl Victory! Defeated Le Parfait * Midsummer Swirl Final Round vs Kanoko * Midsummer Swirl Failed... Kanoko Wins * Midsummer Swirl Sol's Ultimate Victory! Contents The following items are new with Midsummer Swirl. For new and old items specific to each stage, see the links above. * À la Fondue * Bananaman * Burn Devil Horns * Cherry * Chocolate Crepe * Depth of Hades * Gelato Supremo * Giant Ice Cream Scoop * Grilled * Hot Iron Crossbow * Jailer's Keys * Kanoko's Frostee Sweets * Keely the Whipped Creameranian * Limbs of Fury * Mint Buttercream Rose * Neapolitan Sash (Vanilla) * Nice Style For Work * Radio Jack * Sad Chocolate Ice Cream * Sad Mint Ice Cream * Sad Rainbow Ice Cream * Sad Raspberry Ice Cream * Sad Vanilla Ice Cream * SDPlus #001 Classic Ian * SDPlus #002 Rufus * SDPlus #003 Sasha * SDPlus #007 Ruby * SDPlus #008 Peyo * SDPlus #029 Von Helson Twins * SDPlus #034 Zhivago * SDPlus #035 Louie * SDPlus #036 Ian * SDPlus #062 T-bone * SDPlus #067 Anurla * SDPlus #068 OLruna * SDPlus #069 Formurla * SDPlus #106 Sol the Lord of Summer * SDPlus Real S14 Ethe * SDPlus Real S15 Pepper-Tea * SDPlus Real S16 DrinkyTengu * SDPlus Real S17 Reapersun * SDPlus Real S18 Buki * SDPlus Real S19 Gem2niki * SDPlus Real S20 O_8 * SDPlus Real S21 The Goshdarn Jenzee * Sol's Sunglasses * Soulfire Arm * Sprinkles Scarf * Stupendous Strawberry * The Gutbuster * The Maw * Twister the Fire Phoenix * Vanilla Buttercream Rose * Waffle Cone Party Dress * Whipped Cream * Zoku Inari's Beads (Yugure no Tama) * Zoku Inari's Beads (Yuki no Tama) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 1: Midsummer Swirl External Links *Marketplace Listing *Announcement *Midsummer Swirl ~ complete item list thread *Midsummer Swirl GET! WHAT AND WHERE thread *The Master Chance Item List Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Random Item Generator Category:2009 Category:Special